Al final del camino
by KilianFloyd
Summary: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger jamás imaginaron que un día sus caminos se cruzarían tan estrechamente. Y peor aún, jamás pensaron que el destino se encargaría de unirlos en una relación que iría más allá de lo laboral ¿Podrán tener un final feliz?, ¿o serán más fuertes los prejuicios que los señalan como protagonistas de un amor prohibido?
1. Reencuentros

**Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todo es obra de J.K. Yo sólo jugaré un rato con ellos.**

 **¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi fanfic Dramione. Esta historia ya la había comenzado a subir, sin embargo, la eliminé para actualizar sólo en WattPadd. Lamentablemente, no pude adaptarme a ese sistema, así que bueno, acá estoy de vuelta. He realizado unas pequeñas modificaciones y así me gusta más. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Me harían muy feliz si dejan un review, ya que de esa forma sabré si voy bien o mal. Saludos.**

* * *

Hermione Granger se encontraba trabajando. Ella, desde hace un año, había ingresado al Ministerio de Magia, específicamente al Departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. En ese lugar había ampliado su lucha e investigación respecto de los derechos de los seres mágicos no humanos. Lo que un día fue un pequeño proyecto llamado P.E.D.D.O, ahora era algo más grande.

Era un día lunes, y como siempre, había llegado puntual. El día de hoy conocería a quien sería su nuevo compañero de trabajo, puesto que según su jefe, un anciano mago, Hermione tenía mucha carga y necesitaba ayuda. La joven inmediatamente se había rehusado, ya que creía que él estaba exagerando, después de todo, ella podía con eso y más. Sin embargo, su argumento no fue consistente. Y bueno, ahí estaba, sentada esperado a su nuevo y al parecer, impuntual colega.

—Señorita Granger, supuse que llegaría temprano, como siempre —interrumpió de pronto Arnold Patterson, su jefe.

—Buenos días, señor —dijo saludando cordialmente— Bueno, usted ya me conoce —afirmó orgullosa —, no me gusta atrasarme, menos en mis labores. Aunque al parecer, mi nuevo compañero no piensa como yo. Al menos no he visto que se haya reportado a la hora indicada.

Si había algo que Hermione Granger odiaba, era a la gente impuntual e irresponsable. Quizás al único que le toleraba su actitud algo despreocupada era a Ron, después de todo, era su novio y ya lo conocía. Sabía que aunque él tratara de mejorar ese aspecto, no podía. Además, ella se había enamorado de él sabiendo cómo era.

—Lamento decirle que, como en muy pocas ocasiones, se equivoca. El joven llegó incluso antes que usted —señaló dejando algo descolocada a la chica—. Lo que sucede es que lo cité a mi oficina, así podía informarle de su remuneración y horarios.

—Así que… él ya está aquí, ¿cierto?

—Efectivamente—admitió—, en este momento le están haciendo un recorrido por el lugar, aunque estoy seguro de que lo conocía bastante bien. Su padre también trabajó acá, hace muchos años eso sí.

¿Su padre había trabajado en el Ministerio de Magia? ¿Quién podría ser? Hermione se encontraba sumida en sus pensamientos, cuando el chico en cuestión hizo acto de presencia.

—Mire, acá llegó su nuevo compañero de oficina—indicó el hombre captando la atención de ella— Señorita Granger, le presento a su nuevo compañero, el señor Draco Malfoy. Espero le explique cómo funciona todo acá y le deje hacer algo, sé que usted se siente capaz de hacer todo por su cuenta, pero necesita relajarse. En fin, los dejo. Cualquier duda me llaman— indicó para luego desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta.

Él la miraba con cierto aire burlesco. Mantenía su porte orgulloso, se notaba que el chico no había perdido su distinción. La última vez que lo había visto fue unos meses después de terminada la guerra. En Hogwarts se había llevado a cabo una ceremonia en honor a los caídos y él, como representante de la familia Malfoy, había asistido a lo que alguien como él consideraría, una actividad social.

—Así que compañeros, eh Granger. Quién lo diría, tú y yo juntos en una misma oficina. ¿Tétrico, no crees? —comentó mordaz mientras la miraba de forma sarcástica.

—Tantos años, Malfoy. Sólo te advertiré que acá tus bromas no tienen cabida, estamos en un ambiente de trabajo, por lo cual ignoraré ese tono de voz que has usado conmigo —replicó— Ahora, en cuanto a lo puramente laboral. Te advierto que me gusta el orden, la responsabilidad, y por sobre todo, la dedicación. Así que cualquier error que cometas, no dudaré en reportarlo.

—Sigues siendo una comelibros sabelotodo —afirmó riendo—. Pero tienes razón, también detesto a la gente holgazana, me recuerdan a los Weasley, ya debes saberlo, ¿o no?

Él quería hacerla enojar, pero no funcionaria, con ella no. Los tiempos de escuela habían quedado atrás y Hermione no caería ante un comentario tan bajo.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia, así que daré por terminado ese tema, y por cierto, los problemas del hogar ahí se quedan, en el hogar. También los conflictos que tengas con otros magos.

—Como digas, "colega" —inquirió molesto. ¿Y qué?, ¿te quedaras ahí parada mirándome? ¿No se supone que debes indicarme como es todo esto?

—Seré breve, en esta gaveta de abajo—comentó apuntando un cajón de madera que se encontraba en un rincón—, encontraras los archivos de todos los seres mágicos no humanos y sus respectivas organizaciones representativas. Cualquier duda de con quien debes comunicarte en caso de vulneración de sus derechos, te diriges ahí. Respecto a lo que estamos viendo ahora, el departamento está en proceso de crear una ley que contemple un procedimiento adecuado al que deban someterse aquellos elfos que quieran emanciparse de sus familias —añadió— ¿Alguna pregunta?

— ¿Puedo descansar o me tendrás en dictadura? Porque déjame decirte que eso se vería muy mal en alguien que lucha por los derechos de los seres mágicos.

—Claro que puedes, ya el señor Patterson te informo de tus horarios, así que cualquier reclamo no me lo hagas a mí —replicó molesta— Eso sí, tengo una duda. ¿Qué hace alguien como tu trabajando acá? Digo, no me sorprende que estés en el Ministerio, ¿pero en este departamento?

—La vida privada, no se mezcla con el trabajo, Granger, tú dijiste eso, ¿o no? Tampoco las razones del porque estoy en este lugar. Confórmate con saber que no es lo que más me gusta, así como tampoco me entusiasma mucho la idea de trabajar contigo. Pero es a lo que puedo optar, y si este es el costo que debo pagar para no perder mi lugar en el mundo, lo haré.

—La guerra también fue dura contigo, lo sé. Sé que tu familia aún sigue en constantes cuestionamientos. Sé que la gente no olvida, y por sobre todo, sé que tú jamás admitirías que tu apellido es lo único que conservas con orgullo.

Las palabras de Hermione habían dado directo al punto. Draco, por primera vez desde que había pisado el Ministerio, se sentía pillado, débil y expuesto. Él sólo le devolvió una mirada cargada de rabia, e ignorándola, comenzó a trabajar. Se veía tan diferente al joven que ella conoció. Compartiendo oficina con la chica a la que muchas veces llamo sangre sucia, sin duda no era el sueño que él debió tener. Pero así eran las vueltas del destino, y en esta ocasión, estaba haciendo una jugada más con la vida del chico.

—Veo que estás leyendo el proyecto de ley, me gustaría que hicieras tus comentarios. Sé que tú mismo has tenido elfos que han servido a tu casa por siglos, así que podrías dar una mirada distinta al asunto. De forma que tendríamos una visión más amplia —sugirió tratando de calmar los ánimos.

—El alma caritativa de Gryffindor, en el texto se refleja todo eso. Qué desesperante. Pero tienes razón, yo puedo darle un enfoque distinto a esto.

—Me alegra saber que estás dispuesto a cooperar —admitió sonriendo e ignorando el comentario mordaz—, es un avance y eso es importante.

Él simplemente atino a mirarla para luego retomar su lectura.

-o-

Las horas fueron transcurriendo tranquilamente. En ese lugar se respiraba un ambiente de falsa armonía, pero que hacia llevadera la relación de trabajo.

—Ya deje los comentarios al margen. Mañana, según lo que leí en la hoja de planificación, me toca separar los casos resueltos de los que aún se tramitan. Vi también que tú estarías en una reunión, así que al parecer quien se llevará el disfrute no seré yo —sentenció.

—Las ganancias que da la antigüedad, Malfoy.

—Como digas—refunfuño—, yo me voy. Ya estoy en la hora y a diferencia tuya, no me quedaré trabajando por mero placer.

—Soy dedicada, que es diferente—objetó— Nos vemos mañana. Que tengas buen viaje.

Ella se levantó de su asiento para darle la mano a modo de despedida, pero él, adelantándose a lo que sería una incómoda despedida, se marchó. Esté sería un año diferente, pensó.

-o-

—Y bien, señorita Granger ¿Qué piensa de su nuevo compañero? ¿Trabaja a su ritmo o debo contratar a alguien más competente? —preguntó su jefe después de que Draco se hubiese marchado.

—Está bien, quizás no tiene mi ritmo de trabajo, pero es su primer día, y entre nosotros, sabemos muy bien que el mío tampoco fue de los mejores—dijo con complicidad—. Lo que no entiendo es porque está precisamente en este departamento, porque si me permite, señor Patterson, Draco jamás fue un fiel defensor de las demás criaturas.

—Tan inteligente y perspicaz —comentó provocando que Hermione se sonrojara— El asunto del joven Malfoy es algo complicado, él había postulado a un cargo más alto y en otro departamento, claramente. Sin embargo, y debido a sus propios antecedentes, se decidió que trabajara acá como forma de redimir su pasado. Así él demostraría que sus ideales cambiaron completamente y que si es capaz de compartir despacho con alguien diferente al círculo con el que se rodea, quizás el día de mañana podría escalar a otros puestos.

—Comprendo— asintió con tristeza—. Debe ser muy difícil para él. Sé que jamás nos llevamos muy bien, pero haré todo que esté en mis manos para hacer llevadero esto. Además, ya han pasado años desde la guerra, hay que perdonar. Mañana hablaré con él —prometió.

—No esperaba menos de usted. Por cierto, ¿hoy no me había pedido salir antes porque tenía asuntos personales que atender?

—¡Pero claro! Lo había olvidado —exclamó—. Ya deje todo listo, en esa carpeta están los formularios que me pidió llenar. Mañana llegaré a primera hora a la reunión— y despidiéndose, apretó lo más que pudo el paso.

Esa noche había quedado de juntarse con Ron, su novio. No podía dejarlo plantado, no otra vez. Ya la semana había tenido que cancelar por quedarse trabajando, hasta ahora no se había percatado de que su entusiasmo por el trabajo estaba debilitando sus relaciones personales.

—¡Hermione! Por acá —gritó Ron mientras agitaba su brazo en el aire. Él ya la estaba esperando el restaurant. Era un lugar pequeño y no muy lujoso, pero era suficiente para ambos.

—Lo siento, pero tuve un día bastante arduo— dijo con pesar mientras tomaba asiento junto a él— Ni te imaginas lo que paso hoy.

—Si debe ser, yo también trabaje mucho. Sabes, estoy pensando dejar el trabajo de Auror, no es para mí. Harry es feliz pero yo me siento muy atado a los horarios e instrucciones que nos dan —protestó mientras engullía un pedazo de pan— Por cierto, ya cené. Tardaste mucho y moría de hambre.

—Pensé que me estabas esperando, íbamos a comer juntos —musitó apenada.

—Pero puedo comer contigo otra vez, sabes que no me molesta. De hecho, eso iba a hacer —admitió restándole importancia a su actitud.

—No, ya no importa, mejor me voy —respondió enojada— Yo te hubiese esperado, Ron.

—Ya Hermione, no te pongas así. Tenía hambre y comí, no es ningún pecado. Anda, pide.

—Sólo por esta vez y porque tengo que contarte algo muy importante— advirtió.

—¿Qué es eso tan importante? Porque yo también tengo cosas entretenidas que decir. George, estoy seguro que está saliendo con una chica. No me quiere decir, pero lo voy a descubrir.

—Ron... — susurró reclamando su atención.

—Tengo un par de opciones, pero no sé, quizás me equivoqué. Mañana lo iré a ver a la tienda, quizás los pillo.

—Ron…

—Así que bueno—continuó haciendo caso omiso a su novia.

—¡Ron Weasley! —Gritó exasperada— Puedes callar aunque sea un par de minutos. ¿Acaso no ves que estoy tratando de contarte el motivo por el cual mi día fue diferente? Estoy exhausta y me gustaría que me escucharas —pidió— Sé que debe ser muy interesante para ti la vida amorosa de tus hermanos, sin embargo, en este momento estás conmigo. Después hablaremos todo lo que quieras de George y tus teorías.

—No sé por qué te enojas —admitió desconcertado—, pensé que te interesaría, pero bueno. Ya suelta, ¿qué paso hoy que te impacto tanto?

—Draco Malfoy es mi nuevo compañero de Trabajo.

—¿¡Malfoy!?— Ahora Ron se encontraba sorprendido, tanto que escupió el trago de hidromiel que estaba por beber— ¿Pero cómo? No deberían dejar que ese tipo trabaje en el Ministerio de Magia, es un infeliz. Menos junto a ti, ¿y si te hace algo?

—No es para tanto —dijo calmándolo— Reconozco que sigue siendo alguien muy petulante y algo desagradable, pero hay algo en él que ha cambiado, puedo sentirlo.

—Eso lo dices porque eres crédula y vez el bien en todos, pero dudo que la gente como él cambie. Algo debe tramar.

—Exageras. Sabes que hay que dejar los rencores atrás, yo demostrare que se puede. Trataré de llevar la fiesta en paz. Ya verás como todo resulta perfecto y los temas de antaño no los reviviré.

—Como digas.

El resto de la noche se centró en la discusión sobre si Draco Malfoy merecía o no una segunda oportunidad, para luego desviarse a la vida amorosa de George.

Horas después, Hermione Granger volvía a su casa. Ella estaba viviendo en Londres, en un sector cercano al Ministerio. Ahí había alquilado un departamento, muy al estilo muggle a decir verdad. Y pese a que Ron en incontadas ocasiones le había dicho que se fuera a vivir con él, ella prefería, por lo menos por el momento, su privacidad.

Una vez acostada, comenzó a pensar respecto a su relación. No le gustaba sentirse ignorada, ella sabía lo que valía y se lo haría saber a Ron. Él no podía seguir comportándose como si tuviera quince años. Eran adultos y debía asumirlo. Por otro lado, pensaba en Draco y en lo difícil que ha de ser vivir rodeado de prejuicios, más aun tratándose de alguien que siempre estuvo en la vereda de al frente cuando de prejuicios se hablare. Ella marcaría la diferencia, mañana hablaría con él y comenzarían de nuevo, pues no era posible que la gente siguiera en ese círculo vicioso de apuntar con el dedo a las personas.


	2. ¿Estas coqueteando conmigo, Granger?

**Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todo es obra de J.K. Yo sólo jugaré un rato con ellos.**

 **¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi fanfic Dramione. Esta historia ya la había comenzado a subir, sin embargo, la elimine para actualizar sólo en WattPadd. Lamentablemente, no pude adaptarme a ese sistema, así que bueno, acá estoy de vuelta. He realizado unas pequeñas modificaciones y así me gusta más. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Me harían muy feliz si dejan un review, ya que de esa forma sabré si voy bien o mal. Saludos.**

* * *

Eran las ocho de la mañana y Hermione Granger ya se encontraba en el Ministerio de Magia. Hoy, después de haber tenido una mala noche, le tocaría un día lleno de labores. Desde hace un mes se encontraba organizando una reunión en la cual se discutiría un proyecto que llevaba realizando durante años. Era su oportunidad para dar un gran paso, sin embargo, se sentía muy nerviosa. Su pequeña discusión con Ron le había afectado, y si bien ella trataba que sus asuntos personales no afectaran su trabajo, en ocasiones le era imposible. Por otro lado, estaba Malfoy, sabía que tendría que aprender a lidiar con el chico, la pregunta era cómo hacerlo.

—Y yo que creía que eras más puntual—dijo una voz que provenía del interior de su oficina. Era Draco, quien la miraba fijamente desde su escritorio.

—Lo soy, eres tú el que llegó antes. Y déjame decirte que me sorprende, para bien, claramente —Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Si quiero salir luego de tu yugo debo esforzarme, ¿no crees? —alegó sarcásticamente.

Hermione le dio una mirada de reproche. Después de todo, no podía ser tan malo trabajar con ella. Es decir, sabía que en los pasillos se comentaba lo maniaca que podía llegar a ser, sin embargo, jamás había creído esas palabras. La gente definitivamente no sabía distinguir a una persona responsable.

—Draco— susurró Hermione mientras tomaba asiento. Era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre y no por su apellido.

—¿Dejaste las formalidades de lado, Granger?

Su nombre se escuchaba tan extraño en la boca de la chica. Era algo completamente nuevo y él no sabía si estaba preparado para ese tipo de cambios. Después de todo, ellos no tenían por qué sociabilizar más allá de lo estrictamente laboral.

—Quiero hablar contigo— admitió—. Siento que ayer no dejamos las cosas en claro. Y bueno, quizás tú sientas que aún hay heridas abiertas, sin embargo, yo estoy dispuesta a comenzar de cero. No te juzgo, Draco.

Malfoy, quien hasta hace unos momentos tenía una sonrisa mordaz, cambio su expresión a una mucho más seria.

—No seremos amigos. Te crees muy bondadosa y especial por trabajar acá, ¿cierto? Porque para mí no lo eres —sentenció de forma tajante—. Sigues siendo la misma de siempre, reconozco que hay cosas que han cambiado, pero no creas que por trabajar en el mismo lugar iremos por ahí del brazo como buenos amigos, ni que saldremos a comer juntos a la hora de almuerzo.

La joven inmediatamente se puso de pie y se fue acercando a su compañero de trabajo.

—¿Tanto odio me tienes? —preguntó ella apoyando sus brazos en el escritorio del chico— ¿Tan enojado estas con el mundo? Date una oportunidad, la vida te está dando el chance de recomenzar y tú sigues con esa actitud orgullosa.

—Tú no has tenido que vivir lo que yo he vivido, Granger. Tú vas por la vida como heroína y yo como un maldito cobarde. No tienes derecho a opinar, simplemente no lo tienes—replicó golpeando una mesa con su mano, provocando en ella un pequeño susto.

Hermione no podía entender como alguien que tenía una vida por delante pudiese sentirse tan abatido. Sabía que su situación no era fácil, pero bueno, le estaban dando una oportunidad para recomenzar. Quizás le faltaba alguien que se lo hiciera saber.

—Es que yo no creo que seas cobarde. Mírate, estas acá con una persona a la que detestas y aún así haces el esfuerzo por reintegrarte en esta sociedad —comentó mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Un cobarde estaría en su casa escondiéndose del mundo. Tú, en cambio, le das la cara.

Él enmudeció, jamás se había planteado su situación de esa forma. Tantas veces le habían llamado cobarde, traidor o villano, que había asumido que lo era. No se sentía capaz de seguir discutiendo con ella, y antes de quedar como un bobo por no tener más argumentos, prefirió callar.

—Yo ahora iré a atender mis asuntos. En unos minutos debe estar por llegar el representante del comité de derechos laborales elficos y tienes que recibirlo. Ya sabes que estaré ocupada y bueno, piensa en lo que dije.

Hermione salió por la puerta dejando descolocado al chico, ella debía estar loca. No entendía por qué querría llevarse bien con él. Después de todo, él y su familia siempre la trataron muy mal. Y ni hablar de su tía, Bellatrix, un recuerdo que simplemente quería olvidar. Esa mujer le helaba la sangre.

Minutos después llegó el elfo en cuestión, y poniendo mucho de su parte, lo atendió como debía.

-o-

—¡Nos fue excelente! —exclamó Hermione mientras entraba a la oficina. Su rostro sólo reflejaba felicidad. Se podía notar a través de su sonrisa que las cosas habían salido bien— Al principio estaba muy nerviosa—admitió—, sin embargo, pensé en todo lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta acá, y bueno, al parecer el proyecto va bien encaminado.

—¿Nos fue? Acá la que está con bandera de lucha eres tú. Pero aunque no lo creas, me alegro que te haya ido bien, quizás así cierras un poco tu boca y dejas de meterte en asuntos ajenos.

El rostro de la chica cambió radicalmente. Su expresión de felicidad poco a poco mutó a una de decepción.

—Sé que no te interesa, y en serio me da mucho pesar, pero somos compañeros en esto. Y si, nos fue bien— replicó molesta recalcando esa frase—. Porque ambos estamos en este departamento, sin mencionar a todos los trabajadores que día a día ponen su esfuerzo para que esto salga adelante.

—Ya deja tus discursos ridículos, no estoy de ánimo —dijo poniéndose de pie—. Suficiente he tenido con haberte escuchado en la mañana.

Las horas fueron transcurriendo lentamente, ninguno se hablaba, y si bien cada cierto tiempo se miraban, no se atrevían a entablar una conversación. Él parecía complacido, ella, por otro lado, parecía triste.

Draco estaba tan concentrado que no notó que por una puerta situada al costado de la habitación había entrado un chico. Por lo menos, no hasta antes de escuchar su voz. Una voz que, sin duda alguna, no había olvidado.

—Hermione, me preguntaba si estabas desocupada y bueno… —alcanzó a decir el joven en cuestión, para luego interrumpirse al ver al compañero de oficina de su amiga.

—¡Harry!— exclamó sorprendida Hermione— Que bueno tenerte por acá.

Draco bufó al oír el recibimiento.

—¿No me vas a saludar, Malfoy? —dijo de pronto Harry, sorprendiendo tanto a Draco como a su amiga.

—¿Y por qué habría de hacerlo? ¿Acaso me vienes a ver a mí? —burló.

—Harry, como de seguro te habrán comentado— intervino Hermione—, Draco es mi nuevo compañero, y aunque no lo creas, es muy responsable.

—Sí, algo me comentaron—afirmó con una sonrisa—. Pero verlos trabajando juntos es, cómo decirlo, ¿extraño? Pero en fin, es bueno verte acá—admitió Harry con sinceridad—. Espero la trates bien.

—No te preocupes, Potter. Por el momento no quiero ser víctima de sus enojos, que por lo que he sabido, son terribles.

Harry sonrió, si bien Draco no era precisamente amable, su actitud era menos desagradable de lo que hubiese sido hace unos años atrás.

—Hermione, me preguntaba si estabas desocupada. Tengo el resto del día libre y pensaba que podíamos almorzar juntos —planteó animado ante la idea de estar un rato a solas con su mejor amiga.

—¡Pero claro! Justo será mi hora de colación y tengo un tiempo para distenderme. Draco, ¿te importa si te dejo sólo? —preguntó cordialmente.

Él simplemente le devolvió una risa irónica y negó con la cabeza.

—¿Draco?—preguntó Harry sorprendido a su amiga una vez que habían salido— Al parecer no es tan terrible trabajar con él, después de todo, ya lo llamas por su nombre—agregó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Quiero ser cordial— admitió la chica devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—No quiero ni imaginar la cara que pondrá Ron cuando sepa de tu cordialidad—dijo riendo.

—Ayer le comenté algo, pero la verdad es que fue después de una pequeña discusión que tuvimos y como supondrás, reacciono mal —contestó abatida.

—¿De nuevo problemas por los horarios? —Preguntó el chico sabiendo para donde iba el problema. Estaba enterado de primera fuente cuales eran los motivos que últimamente generaban conflicto en la relación de sus amigos.

—Exacto—afirmó dándole una mirada a su amigo—. Lo mismo de siempre, sólo espero que no se repita. Ayer ni siquiera me prestó atención. Por cierto, me dijo que quería dejar de ser Auror, ¿sabes algo de eso?

—Justo de eso quería hablar, bueno, de eso y otras cosas.

Una vez en el restaurant, ambos amigos comenzaron a conversar de sus problemas. Hermione, por un lado, le contaba su actual situación con Ron, y Harry, por otro, le explicaba la razón por la cual el chico quería abandonar su puesto en la oficina de aurores. El motivo se centraba en la presión que existía respecto a las nuevas misiones que les habían encomendado.

—Se siente fuera de lugar, eso es todo, pero ya verás que se acostumbrará. Es cosa de tiempo —comentó Hermione mientras miraba la carta.

—Yo lo veo decidido—replicó Harry—. De hecho, me ha estado diciendo que le gustaría ir a atender la tienda con George.

—¿La tienda? —cuestionó extrañada. Ella ignoraba completamente eso — Pero si él me había dicho que no le interesaba, que ese negocio era netamente de su hermano.

—La gente cambia, al igual que sus decisiones. Quizás Ron cambió su forma de pensar. George aún se siente muy solo, y tal vez cree que lo mejor es hacerle compañía —comentó el joven tomando la mano de su amiga como muestra de apoyo.

—Hablaré con él —prometió Hermione— Ahora bien, cuéntame cómo van las cosas con Ginny —dijo cambiando de tema—. El otro día me envió una lechuza contándome que su entrenamiento va increíble y que probablemente el próximo mes sea su primer partido como jugadora oficial de las Arpías de Holyhead. Debe estar muy contenta.

—Sí, está muy feliz. Estamos muy felices—afirmó—. Es lo que siempre soñó y yo soy feliz de verla cumplir su sueño.

—¿Y esa idea de proponerle matrimonio?, ¿en qué quedo?—curioseó Hermione.

—Quiero esperar un tiempo, ella está muy pendiente de su equipo y de las fechas en que tendrá que jugar, ya luego veremos qué pasa. —Harry bebió un trago de agua antes de continuar— No quiero presionarla, ella es, como es que dice, ¡Ah sí! Un alma libre —añadió recordando la frase que su prometida usaba para referirse a ella misma.

Hermione estaba muy feliz por sus amigos, se notaba que se amaban y eran felices. Admiraba la dedicación que ambos le ponían a la relación, eran distintos entre sí, sin embargo, se complementaban muy bien. A veces, en ocasiones y aunque ella no lo admitiera, envidaba la forma en que Harry trataba a Ginny. Como le gustaría que Ron fuera más comprensivo con ella. Él aún no entendía que su trabajo requería tiempo y que ya no eran unos adolescentes.

Al rato ella y Harry se despidieron, ya habían terminado de comer y cada uno partió rumbo a su planta para continuar con sus labores.

-o-

—¿Y qué tal tu almuerzo con Potter?— preguntó Draco, quien se encontraba sentado en un sillón.

—Al parecer vamos progresando, ya me hablas—respondió risueñamente Hermione.

—Sólo quería saber si ese panorama era tan aburrido como pensaba. No sé qué será peor, comer con Weasley o con Potter—dijo pensativo— ¡Creo que ya se! —exclamó parándose de su asiento y acercándose a la chica— Cenar con Granger, eso sí debe ser terrible.

—Eres imposible —respondió Hermione sonriendo—.Puedo resultar más entretenida de lo que piensas—agregó distraídamente sin percatarse de cómo habían sonado sus palabras.

—¿Estas coqueteando conmigo, Granger? Porque de ser así, déjame decirte que lo haces pésimo.

Hermione inmediatamente se sonrojo, la idea de ella coqueteándole a Draco Malfoy era ridícula, graciosa, pero ridícula. Además, no era precisamente el tipo de chica que haría eso, es decir, le costó años entablar una relación con su actual novio, eso lo decía todo.

—Soy una mujer comprometida, Draco— replicó con una sonrisa en su rostro—.Además, aún no aceptas hablar conmigo. Recién cuando lo hagas, veré si acepto tus bromas.

—Quizás un día, cuando se te quite lo sabelotodo, es decir, nunca—burló el joven. Ella sonrió.

-o-

Horas más tarde, Draco volvía a su hogar, aquel que lo había visto crecer, reír, llorar e incluso, sufrir. Después de la guerra, los Malfoy, habían logrado mantener su estatus económico, si bien sus relaciones sociales se vieron afectadas, ellos jamás lo demostrarían. Les podrían quitar todo, menos el orgullo. Y aunque sus padres ya no se mostraran mucho en público, había logrado salir adelante. Juntos.

—¿Draco? Cariño, ¿eres tú?—preguntó una voz que provenía de la planta alta de la mansión.

Su madre, Narcissa Malfoy, la responsable de que él estuviera en libertad. Le debía muchas cosas y aún se sentía en deuda. Ella le había salvado la vida de todas las formas posibles, era por eso y por el amor que sentía por ella, que le apenaba ver como estaba. Su ánimo había cambiado, y aunque seguía siendo una mujer hermosa y distinguida, varias arrugas adornaban sus ojos producto del estrés sufrido. Su padre, por otro lado, había sabido afrontar mucho mejor la situación, se notaba mucho más recompuesto y había vuelto a su pasatiempo de coleccionar objetos prohibidos.

—¡Hijo! —exclamó su madre mientras lo abrazaba— ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ¿No te han sobrecargado de trabajo? ¿Te sientes cómodo? —Narcissa, al igual que el día anterior, lo bombardeaba de preguntas.

—No te preocupes, está todo bien. Es algo extraño trabajar ahí, pero ya me voy acostumbrado —dijo él con sinceridad.

—Lo imagino, cariño. Estoy tan orgullosa de ti—admitió la mujer con los ojos llorosos.

—Lo único que espero es que no se te contagien las ideas locas de esa chica—interrumpió de pronto Lucius.

—Si la escucharas padre, te vuelves loco. Me extraña que aún no haya llegado con una chaqueta que diga "Liberen a todos los elfos domésticos" —bromeó.

—Mejor vamos a cenar —interrumpió Narcissa—. Hoy pedí que prepararan tu plato favorito.

El resto de la tarde se dedicó a compartir con sus padres. Últimamente no tenía muchos amigos, así que había decidido refugiarse en su familia. Al único que conservaba era a Theodore Nott, su antiguo compañero de casa. Ambos, después de la guerra, se habían vuelto muy amigos, quizás porque fue el único que se interesó en preguntarle como estaba, a diferencia de otros. Blaise, por ejemplo, jamás volvió a dirigirle la palabra. Por otro lado, estaba Granger. La chica no era su amiga y probablemente nunca lo sería. Sin embargo, había algo en ella que le divertía, quizás el hecho de que por más que la fastidiará ella parecía no enojarse, por lo menos, no como lo hubiese hecho hace unos años atrás. Tal vez en serio quería hacer las paces, ¿pero cómo? ¿Cómo cambiar la relación con aquella chica a la que muchas veces llamo sangre sucia? Después de todo, ellos seguían siendo muy distintos, ¿o no?

-o-

Mientras tanto, en el Londres muggle, Hermione adelantaba trabajo para el día siguiente. Nada como una buena organización. De pronto, una lechuga golpeó su ventana. Ron —pensó inmediatamente. Debía tratarse de él y bueno, efectivamente así era.

Su novio se estaba disculpando por su conducta del día anterior. Le explicaba que quizás sus dudas vocacionales estaban afectando su carácter, y aunque eso no era excusa, lo disculpara, después de todo, con una conversación las cosas podían solucionarse. Hermione inmediatamente escribió una respuesta, en ella le decía que ya mañana conversarían las cosas personalmente.

Ella se disponía a dormir cuando un pensamiento fugaz vino de pronto a su mente. Un pensamiento similar al de la noche anterior. Draco. ¿Existía realmente el perdón?


	3. Eventos inesperados

**Disclaimer: Ni el universo ni los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen, todo es obra de J.K. Yo sólo jugaré un rato con ellos.**

 **¡Hola! Bienvenidos a mi fanfic Dramione. Esta historia ya la había comenzado a subir, sin embargo, la elimine para actualizar sólo en WattPadd. Lamentablemente, no pude adaptarme a ese sistema, así que bueno, acá estoy de vuelta. He realizado unas pequeñas modificaciones y así me gusta más. Espero que la historia sea de su agrado. Me harían muy feliz si dejan un review, ya que de esa forma sabré si voy bien o mal. Saludos**

* * *

Ya había transcurrido una semana desde que Draco Malfoy había comenzado a trabajar en el Departamento de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Hasta ahora, su relación con Hermione era bastante cordial. Se saludaban, intercambiaban palabras, aunque a decir verdad, las estrictamente necesarias en la mayoría de los casos.

Draco había recién llegado al Ministerio, cuando chocó violentamente con alguien, y producto del impacto, ambos cayeron.

—Ten más cuidado para la otra—espetó furioso mientras se ponía de pie.

—Yo… yo lo siento, no te vi —musitó desde el suelo una joven bajita y muy guapa.

—¿Astoria?, ¿Astoria Greengrass?—preguntó Draco confundido. Sí, definitivamente era ella. Fue entonces cuando recordó que su ex compañera seguía en el suelo, y rápidamente, le tendió su mano.

La joven se sujetó de la mano del chico y se incorporó.

Astoria y Draco no se veían hace años, sin embargo, el aún la recordaba. Ella era la hermana de menor de Daphne Greengrass, y siempre fue una chica que, a diferencia de su hermana mayor, solía pasar desapercibida.

—¿Cómo estas, Draco? —preguntó ruborizada.

—Bien, trabajando en este sitio desde hace unas semanas, y tú, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Trabajando, al igual que tu —admitió capturando la atención del joven—, no es algo muy importante, pero me gusta. Estoy organizando archivos en la oficina del uso incorrecto de la magia.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó sorprendido— Una Greengrass ordenando archivos. Me alegro por ti, ya creía que era el único Slytherin de nuestra época en este lugar—burló— Apropósito, ¿qué es de tu hermana, Daphne?

—Daphne, ella se casó hace un par de meses. Fue con un mago norteamericano. Rico, claramente—dijo rodando los ojos.

Era lo menos que podía esperarse de Daphne. Ella, al igual que su mejor amiga, Pansy Parkinson, habían soñado con tener una vida lujosa, convertirse en esposas de un mago sangrepura y rico, al igual como lo habían hecho sus madres. Draco, obviamente, ya no encajaba en ese modelo de hombre. Si bien mantenía muchos de sus lujos, su apellido se había visto muy manchado después de la guerra. Pensamiento que se vio reflejado al momento en que Pansy le dijo que por mucho que él le gustara, no podrían estar juntos. Y aunque él jamás hubiese pensado casarse con la chica, el rechazo fue algo inesperado, después de todo, era un Malfoy.

De pronto, una imagen interrumpió sus pensamientos. Era Hermione Granger, la chica paso por su lado prácticamente corriendo. Quizás algo había sucedido en su Departamento y debía atender la situación.

—Ya debo irme, Astoria. Espero verte otro día, es agradable conversar con una antigua compañera de casa.

—Yo también espero verte pronto, Draco —sentenció la joven sonriéndole coquetamente.

Draco hizo caso omiso a la insignificante insinuación de la joven y apretó el paso lo más que pudo. Cuando llegó a la puerta de la oficina que compartía con Hermione, sintió que alguien lloraba. Debía ser ella, no había otra explicación, la pregunta era por qué lo hacía.

—¿Granger, está todo bien?—preguntó mientras se asomaba lentamente por el umbral de la puerta. Nada. —Granger, si estás en tu periodo hormonal, prefiero no acércame a ti, así que dime si puedo entrar o no— dijo en un intento de broma. Nada.

¿Y si le había pasado algo? Después de todo, eran compañeros. En su interior se formó un dilema moral. Por un lado, quería entrar y ver que le pasaba, por otro, sentía que él no tenía nada que hacer en esos casos, más que mal, eran sus problemas. Sin embargo, la curiosidad por saber que sucedía pudo más.

Al entrar, vio que la chica estaba en posición fetal y llorando profusamente. Él, por instinto y dejando de lado sus prejuicios, se acercó a ella.

—Eh, Granger, ¿ocurrió algo? ¿Por qué lloras?—musitó para luego sacudirla levemente.

Ella volteó su rostro. Estaba roja, empapada en lágrimas y con una expresión que sólo denotaba tristeza.

—Mis padres… mis padres—susurraba mientras agarraba su cabeza con ambas manos.

—¿Qué les sucedió? ¿Qué pasa con tus padres?—preguntó con verdadera preocupación.

Hermione prácticamente se abalanzó sobre el chico y su llanto aumentó considerablemente. Él estaba descolocado, no sabía qué podría haber sucedido. Lo único que podía concluir es que era algo malo, y dejando de lado todos sus prejuicios, la abrazó.

—Si no me dices que sucede, no puedo ayudarte—dijo secamente tomando entre sus manos el rostro de la chica y mirándola fijamente.

Era la segunda vez que la miraba tan detenidamente, la primera, había sido hace ya muchos años, en ese tan recordado baile. Se veía tan frágil, tan distinta a la chica que él conocía.

—Harry…—Susurró Hermione— Ve a buscar a Harry, por favor—pidió entre lágrimas.

Draco, en su primer acto de real compañerismo, partió a la oficina de Aurores con la esperanza de que Potter se encontrara ahí y no en una misión. Se apuró lo más que pudo, y cuando llego al lugar, lo buscó.

—¡Potter! —Exclamó al verlo.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces acá? — Preguntó Harry.

Harry Potter se estaba preparando para una misión cuando Draco Malfoy había aparecido de la nada. Quizás lo habían enviado a dejar algún documento, o tal vez se había reportado un ilícito que debían tratar en su departamento.

—¿Ya nos vamos, Harry? — preguntó Ron entrando a la sala. Él estaba mirando un papel que llevaba en una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, se rascaba la cabeza como queriendo descifrar algo— Ya me dieron las instrucciones y el lugar al que debemos ir, pero hay algo que no entien… ¿Qué hace ese tipo acá? —gruñó al notar la presencia de Draco.

—Tu novia, idiota. Ella anda buscando a Potter, así que córrete —replicó molesto.

—¿Hermione? Y por qué te mandaría a ti a buscarlo— indagó Ron al escuchar que la chica estaba involucrada en el asunto.

—Está llorando, pero no sé qué sucede. Pues como te darás cuenta, no tuve tiempo de tomar el té junto a ella y hablar de sus problemas antes de venir—admitió con ironía— Lo único que hace es nombrar a sus padres.

Harry y Ron inmediatamente fueron a ver qué pasaba con Hermione. Era muy extraño que se largara a llorar en horas de trabajo, y más aún, que enviara a Malfoy como mensajero.

Al momento de entrar al despacho de su amiga, se percataron de que la joven seguía llorando, ahora sentada en un sillón. Hermione, al ver a Harry, inmediatamente lo abrazó.

—¡Harry! —Sollozó la castaña cuando vio a su amigo— Son mis padres… ellos… ellos tuvieron un accidente. Había ido a comprar cuando sonó mi celular. Era una llamada del hospital. Al parecer ambos están graves — alcanzó a decir antes de quebrarse totalmente.

Draco y Ron miraban la escena desde una esquina. Ron, por un lado, sabía que Hermione se desahogaría primero con Harry, él era como su hermano y siempre que tenía un problema recurría a su mejor amigo. Draco, por otra parte, se sentía totalmente incomodo, jamás había visto a la chica en esas condiciones, sin embargo, la entendía completamente. El sólo hecho de imaginar que a sus padres pudiese pasarles algo, lo destruía.

—Hermione—intervino Ron—, acá estamos, ahora tranquila. Toma tus cosas, vamos a ese hospital.

—Ron, lo siento —dijo ella disculpándose y secando sus lágrimas—. No vi que habías entrado. Tienes razón, vamos. Es sólo que no quería ir sola, tengo miedo chicos. No quiero perderlos, no de nuevo —susurró.

Hermione una vez terminada la guerra, había buscado incesantemente a sus padres, y cuando los encontró, juro no volver a dejarlos nunca.

—No importa, sabes que estoy contigo. En cuanto a ti, Malfoy, vete. Estorbas—inquirió Ron.

—¡Ron! Ubícate, ¿acaso no ves que hay problemas más importantes que atender? Podrías, aunque sea por una vez, dejar tus niñerías de lado —pidió Hermione, quien volvía a sollozar lentamente. El poco tacto de su novio la sorprendía.

—Ya chicos, mejor vamos—interrumpió Harry—. Y Hermione, eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, esta es sólo una prueba más.

—Gracias, no sé qué haría sin ustedes —admitió Hermione—. Draco —agregó capturando la atención del rubio que hasta ahora seguía alejado—, gracias, gracias por ir a buscar a Harry sin poner obstáculos.

Él no tenía palabras para la joven, se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar y sólo atino a sonreírle, por primera vez en su vida, de forma amable.

—Ve Granger, tus padres te esperan.

-o-

Ron, Harry y Hermione se encontraban en el hospital de Londres. Sus padres habían sido internados de urgencia hace un par de horas. Según el relato de la policía, un camión que venía a exceso de velocidad los había impactado violentamente, causándole a ambos diversas y complicadas lesiones.

—¿Familiares de los señores Granger? —preguntó un médico que acababa de entrar a la sala de espera.

—Acá, soy su hija—dijo Hermione poniéndose rápidamente de pie—. Dígame, ¿qué pasa con mis padres? Ellos estarán bien, ¿cierto?

Los nervios la carcomían por dentro. La espera había sido terrible y esta sensación de angustia era lo peor.

—Primero que todo, quiero que se calme.—Por el tono de voz que había utilizado el médico, podía concluirse que las noticias no eran muy buenas— Sus padres fueron sometidos a operaciones muy complicadas, las posibilidades de que sobrevivieran eran mínimas—admitió—. Sin embargo, han resistido a las intervenciones. Ahora sólo queda esperar, se nota que son fuertes —añadió antes de retirarse.

Si algo le pasaba a sus padres su mundo se vendría abajo. Quería despertar pronto del sueño, pero cuando sintió ese nudo en el pecho, comprendió que todo era real. Ron y Harry inmediatamente la abrazaron. Ambos conocían a los padres de la joven, eran personas tan buenas y amables, ellos no merecían pasar por esto.

—Yo… yo iré a ver a mis padres, quiero estar con ellos en caso de que… de que…—murmuró sollozando mientras se soltaba del abrazo de los chicos.

Ella caminó derecho por un pasillo, hasta encontrarse al frente de una sala llena de máquinas, ahí en medio estaba su madre. Su rostro no podía distinguirse en medio de tantas vendas y tubos, pero eso no fue obstáculo para que la chica corriera a abrazarla. Luego de un rato con ella, decidió ir a ver a su padre. Éste se veía mucho más compuesto, al parecer el impacto no fue tan brutal para él y eso la ponía un poco más tranquila.

Después de estar cerca de una hora junto a ellos, decidió que era tiempo de marcharse. Ya tendría tiempo para volver a visitarlos.

Mientras, en la sala de espera Harry y Ron tomaban un té.

—Ron, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?— pidió Harry a su amigo mientras apoyaba una mano en su hombro para capturar su atención.

—Sí , ¿pasa algo? — El pelirrojo inmediatamente volteó su rostro encontrándose con los ojos verdes de Harry.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Hermione lo de la tienda? —Inquirió con asombro—. A mí me lo habías comentado hace meses, yo asumí que ella sabía.

—¿Ah? Bueno, creo que lo olvide —respondió distraídamente mientras desenvolvía un caramelo —Mira, ahí viene Hermione — dijo cambiando de tema cuando vio a su novia.

Ella venia caminando tranquilamente, con una mano sostenía un papel y con la otra secaba sus lágrimas.

—¿Cómo están, Amor? — preguntó Ron mientras le daba un abrazo.

—Bueno… están mejor. Me dieron este pase —comentó mostrando el papel— para que pueda visitarlos en la noche, ya que les dije que durante el día trabajaba.

—No tienes que preocuparte —interrumpió Harry—. Ya hablé con tu jefe, él dijo que podías tomar la semana libre.

Una sonrisa de agradecimiento se formó en el rostro de la chica. ¿Qué haría sin su amigo? Probablemente nada.

—Gracias, ustedes son fundamentales para mí.

Los tres emprendieron rumbo al departamento de Hermione, ella debía descansar y no querían dejarla sola. Ya mañana se irían turnando para ir a visitarla. Ella necesitaba apoyo, ahora más que nunca.

-o-

Los días para Hermione fueron pasando lentamente. La salud de sus padres poco a poco iba mejorando. Al parecer todo saldría bien, pues dos días después del accidente, su madre había despertado y mostraba claras señales de recuperación.

La joven, desde el día del accidente, no había vuelto a trabajar. Le habían otorgado unos días de descanso y ella los aprovechaba para ir a visitar a sus padres. Ella tendría que darles mucho ánimo en esta recuperación. De pronto, el timbre de su casa sonó estruendosamente interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Harry y Ron la habían ido a visitar en las noches, pues por sus trabajos, no podían ir antes. Así que debía tratarse de otra persona.

—¡Ginny, como te he extrañado! —exclamó al comprobar que era su amiga, a quien no veía hace meses.

—Amiga, acá estoy—respondió abrazando a la castaña— Supe lo de tus padres y vine lo más pronto que pude. Lamento no haber podido llegar antes.

—No te preocupes—sentenció Hermione mientras secaba un par de lágrimas que comenzaban a aparecer—. Sé que tu tiempo es limitado y bueno, todo esto fue tan inesperado.

—Es por eso que pedí un par de días, quería verte—afirmó aún apoyada en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Ay! pero mira que desastre de anfitriona soy. Entra, siéntete como en tu casa— admitió Hermione sonriente. Después de días, por fin lograba sonreír—.Acomódate, preparé un poco de té.

—Yo te ayudo, hace tiempo que no tomo un buen té—afirmó riendo— Por cierto, mi madre te envió esto, dijo que así endulzarías un poco la vida.— Molly había enviado una canasto lleno de pasteles, podría haber dado de comer a unas diez personas con esa cantidad.

—Molly, no sé… no sé cómo agradecerle—farfulló— Ella, Harry y tus hermanos me han apoyado mucho. George, por ejemplo, todos los días me envía fotos muy poco favorables de Ron cuando pequeño, dice que así me sentiré mejor—comentó riendo.

—A veces creo que jamás cambiará—agregó Ginny.

Según Ginny, no había mejor remedio para las penas que una buena conversación con su mejor amiga. Esa había sido una de las razones por las cuales había ido a visitar a Hermione, sin mencionar el terrible accidente. Conversar con la joven era muy gratificante, pues tenía un grado de madures que a ella le faltaba. Ella se había convertido en una especie de hermana mayor, ya que entre tantos hombres, le faltaban consejos femeninos, y aunque Molly tratara de aconsejarla lo más posible, no era lo mismo.

—¡Estaba olvidando algo importante! —exclamó la pelirroja dejando la taza de té en una mesa— Harry me dijo que Draco Malfoy está trabajando contigo, ¿es verdad eso? Porque lo encontré, como decirlo, ¿increíble?

—Pues créelo. El primer día me sentí muy incómoda, no te lo negaré, sin embargo, era por una cuestión de recuerdos, él me trae mucho recuerdos. Ya luego de unos días, el ambiente fue cambiando, incluso podría decirte que tenemos una relación amena.

Su amiga la miró sorprendida. Luego comenzó a soltar una carcajada tras otra.

—Ay Hermione, sólo te recordare que ya tienes un mejor amigo. Harry se pondría muy celoso si lo cambias por Malfoy—comentó Ginny riendo al imaginar la situación.

—No digas boberías—replicó Hermione contagiándose de las risas de su amiga.

-o-

La visita de la menor de los Weasley le había alegrado el día. Ginny era de esas mujeres que sabían cómo animar a alguien. Le hubiese encantado que la chica se quedara más días y así poder verla un poco más, pero sabía que los deberes estaban primero.

Ese día, Hermione volvería al trabajo, ya había acordado con el Hospital las visitas y estas serían cada dos días. Estaba tranquila al saber que podría ir a ver a sus padres. Desde el Ministerio de Magia le habían enviado todo su apoyo. Tanto su jefe como sus compañeros, habían estado en constante contacto con ella.

—Señorita Granger, es bueno verla por acá—admitió su jefe—.Ya sabe que puede tomar todo el tiempo que guste para adaptarse, aunque por su perfeccionismo, sé que se reincorporará inmediatamente.

Ella sonrió, se sentía muy bien estar de regreso. Luego de saludar a su equipo, caminó lentamente a su oficina. La realidad la golpeaba fuertemente y debía enfrentarla. Sabía que no podía refugiarse para siempre en su departamento.

—Veo que regresaste, Granger—saludó muy a su estilo Draco Malfoy. El joven se encontraba sentado con las piernas arriba de su escritorio.

—Y por tu actitud, Draco, puedo ver que no te molesta del todo mi presencia— inquirió maldadosamente.

—No es muy grato tener que cubrirte, si me hubiesen pagado más por hacer el trabajo, quizás estaría incluso de mejor humor— replicó mordaz—¿Granger?—musitó como queriendo preguntar algo.

—¿Sucede algo? Me gustaría que me informaras de todo lo acontecido esta última semana. No quiero dejar de lado mis obligaciones.

—No era eso lo que quería decirte, bueno si, pero después— admitió.

—Entonces, de ser así, ¿qué quieres saber, Draco? —indagó Hermione con curiosidad. Ella sospechaba algo, pero quería que el joven se expresara.

—Yo quería que… —Balbuceó—Yo quería que supieras que lamento lo que te paso, eso. —Draco habló lo más rápido que pudo, y si bien le costó mucho mantener la frialdad en su voz, lo había hecho, le había manifestado su pesar a Hermione.

La joven notó la incomodidad del chico, sin embargo, había tenido un gesto noble con ella. Muy a lo Malfoy, la verdad, pero lo tuvo.

—Te lo agradezco, mis padres son todo para mí.

Qué manera de entenderla. Él se había sentido de forma muy similar después de la guerra, ya que por un momento creyó que él y su padre irían a parar directo a una celda de Azkaban. Sabía que si eso sucedía, su madre moriría del dolor. Después de todo, bajo toda esa frialdad que lo rodeaba tanto a él como a sus padres, había amor y al igual que Hermione, lucharía siempre por ellos.

-o-

Horas más tarde, Draco estaba listo para volver a su hogar. Había sido un día difícil y era tiempo de descansar. Sin embargo, su pensamiento fue interrumpido con un golpe.

—¡Hey! Más cuidado—exclamó al chocar con alguien.

—Al parecer nuestros encuentros son algo violentos—sugirió coqueta Astoria Grengrass, quien lo miraba fijamente.

—Astoria. Uno podría pensar que me estas siguiendo—replicó utilizando el mismo tono de voz que la joven.

—Si me invitas a salir, podemos discutir eso.

Draco estaba impresionado, ¿qué había sido de la chica tímida y callada de Slytherin? Al parecer, había mutado en una joven más atrevida, sin mencionar lo guapa que estaba. Quizás no sería una mala idea salir con ella.

—Ya veremos, Tory, ya veremos— sentenció guiñándole un ojo y retomando su camino.


End file.
